


Esse negócio de química

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kaibaekhun, sekaibaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: É papo furado pra mim, não acho que tenho química com ninguém. Até que me provem o contrário. [S E K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Esse negócio de química

— Eu sei lá — suspirando, Sehun encarava o teto que piscava em luzes coloridas. Baekhyun tinha comprado um globo de alguma discoteca falida para deixar no próprio quarto por algum motivo e mantinha aquilo ligado constantemente enquanto estavam ali. Por um lado, aquilo era bom; aquela quase-escuridão escondia suas bochechas vermelhas. A fita cassete que o próprio Byun tinha gravado fazia ecoar a música entre as paredes, mas não estava alta, era apenas um som ambiente que deixava o cômodo confortável enquanto desabafava. Deitado sobre o colchão do amigo, com os braços largados ao lado do corpo e o peito subindo e descendo devagar, se perguntava o que havia de errado consigo mesmo. — Acho que eu só não nasci pra me envolver com ninguém.

— E eu acho que isso é papo furado — Jongin, brincando com a bola de basquete aos pés da cama, respondia àquilo. — A não ser que você seja meio frio, o que não é um problema, mas eu não acho que você seja.

— E por que você acha que não? — devolveu, curioso pela resposta.

— Porque, meu amigo, eu já te vi de pau duro — lembrou. — Se não tivesse desejo por ninguém, _ninguém nesse mundo_ , eu não acho que você ficaria excitado.

— O Jongin tem um ponto — foi Baekhyun quem disse dessa vez. Estava organizando a pilha de histórias em quadrinho sobre a cômoda enquanto ouvia as lamúrias de Sehun. — Talvez o problema seja _com ela_.

Sehun respirou fundo e negou.

— Não é, não — mordia os próprios lábios ao pensar em Roseanne. Já que estava usando aquele momento para desabafar, deixou os pensamentos escaparem da boca em palavras confusas. — Ela é perfeita, não tem nada de errado. Eu amo ela, amo conversar com ela, amo que nosso gosto musical seja parecido e ela tenha aquele jeito de _punk_ fora da casinha, só não consigo... Sentir nada com o beijo dela. Ou pensar em avançar. Tipo, num dia desses a gente tava sozinho na praça, ela me beijou e eu fiquei meio travado, porque só parecia uma coisa meio molhada e esquisita. Aí ela quis me tocar e eu... Sei lá. _Eu sei lá_.

— Quem precisa de revista de gente pelada quando se tem Oh Sehun narrando as próprias experiências sexuais? — Jongin riu, empurrando a bola de basquete na direção do mais novo.

— Não foi sexo, cara — resmungou. — Acho que _essa_ é a questão. Não foi sexo porque _eu não quis_ que fosse. Eu não desejei ela o suficiente pra isso.

Um silêncio se fez alto demais no ambiente enquanto Baekhyun e Jongin se olhavam. O Byun sorriu após receber um aceno da parte do moreno como se ele estivesse dizendo em alto e bom som um _“sim, vai. Faça.”_

— Sehun — Baekhyun chamou.

— O quê? — ele ainda encarava o teto, sem vontade de encarar os amigos enquanto expunha os sentimentos daquela forma.

— Vocês terminaram, certo?

— Sim.

— E você quer descobrir o motivo disso ter acontecido, certo? Porque você não entende o que você sente, não é? Ou, nesse caso, o que você _não_ sente — continuou, ainda subindo a pilha de livros de heróis.

— Cem por cento certo.

— Acho que eu posso te ajudar — deixou de lado o que fazia sobre o móvel e se aproximou de onde Sehun estava deitado, mas a aproximação não foi suficiente para atrair o olhar do mais novo sobre ele. — Ou o Jongin, ele também é bom nisso. Você prefere a ajuda de quem?

— Que pergunta injusta — suspirou, sem prestar muita atenção na oferta. _Tanto fazia quem ia ajudá-lo, porra._ Só queria se livrar daquela sensação de vazio. — Quero a ajuda dos dois.

Ouviu a risada baixa do Byun antes que sentisse um peso sobre suas coxas, sobressaltando de leve ao perceber que era o corpo do amigo que estava se acomodando ali.

— Senta — ele pediu.

— O que você tá fazendo?!

— Tentando ajudar — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Vai, senta.

Meio desconfiado, Sehun empurrou o próprio corpo para cima com uma das mãos e, sentado, seu rosto estava na altura do de Baekhyun. Sentiu a alma ser sugada por seus olhos, já que o amigo direcionava a ele um olhar tão intenso que era difícil escapar. Alguma coisa rodopiou no seu estômago pela curiosidade e ansiedade em descobrir o que o mais velho estava tramando, mas não demorou muito para que descobrisse; o Byun segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e selou seus lábios uma vez. No susto, Sehun trouxe a cabeça para trás, mas seu coração batia tão rápido no peito que estava deixando-o confuso. Embora tivesse se afastado, não sabia se queria _realmente_ parar o toque, só era _esquisito pra chuchu_. Enquanto o encarava dali, viu Baekhyun exibir um sorriso compreensivo e carinhoso combinando com a forma como seus polegares passeavam pela bochecha gelada do Oh.

— Quer tentar outra vez? — ele perguntou.

Sehun engoliu em seco e, analisando as possibilidades, fez que sim com a cabeça.

Então, Baekhyun o trouxe para perto outra vez, encostando a boca na sua com mais demora dessa vez. Seu estômago estava tão gelado que parecia fazer fusão nas palmas das mãos suando. Um gelo derretendo e virando água, tipo assim. Certo, química era o que vinha na sua cabeça naquela hora porque 1) era _meio nerd_ e 2) tentava entender as _reações_ do seu corpo quando a língua do Byun entrou em contato com a sua, escorregando para dentro da sua boca. Acabou gemendo baixo sem conseguir controlar e, por instinto, levou uma das mãos ao quadril do menor, puxando-o para mais perto. Sentiu Baekhyun sorrindo sobre sua boca e uma vontade de sorrir junto, pensando que finalmente entendia o significado de _ter química_ com alguém.

Porra, _era isso_.

Queria aquela sensação mais um pouco, o resto da tarde, se possível, por isso fez um beicinho involuntário quando o amigo se afastou e voltou a encarar seu rosto. Os dedos longos dele estavam enroscados nos fios da nuca de Sehun e ele não parecia com muita vontade de desfazer aquilo.

Sehun assistiu Baekhyun lamber os próprios lábios e viu os olhos brilhando na sua direção quando perguntou:

— Sentiu alguma coisa?

— Eu... Senti muitas coisas — assumiu, sem jeito, torcendo para que não estivesse duro dentro das calças.

— Coisas boas? — tentou.

— Muito, muito boas.

Baekhyun riu baixinho, puxando-o para perto novamente pela nuca e selou seus lábios outra vez. Um selinho simples, nada além de um encostar breve dos lábios, barulhento e meio fofo.

— Acho que você é gay — deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para Jongin, sentado na beirada da cama com os olhos famintos na direção dos dois. — O que você acha de ter certeza, baby?


End file.
